What Brought Us to This
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: There's always someone in the way...
1. Chapter 1

Belle waited patiently in the booth at the Diner, her hands folded together on the table. She pressed her teeth into her lip as she watched Ruby deliver food to the other tables. Her friend winked at her as she passed, and her smile spread across her face. She hadn't seen Ruby since the previous morning. She was so busy cataloging the library that she had to cancel on their usual Saturday night movie plans. When morning came, she rushed through her routine, checked herself several times in the bathroom mirror and hurried to the Diner. She missed her friend and couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey..." Ruby greeted, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of Belle. She smiled down at her as she slid the syrup onto the table. She placed her hand on the back of the booth. "How was your night?"

Belle shrugged. "Uneventful," she replied, motioning her hand for Ruby to join her. The waitress obliged and slid into the seat across from her. Belle smiled as she began to pour her syrup over everything, a little tip she learned from her friend. She raised her blue eyes to Ruby. "How about you? How was your night?"

Ruby bounced her head from side to side. "It was okay. I went out for a little bit." She placed her hand over her mouth, stifling a yawn. "Oh, wow, excuse me." She opened her eyes wider, trying to force them not to close.

The librarian released a tiny laugh as she placed the syrup down on the table. "Are you sure it was just for a little while?" She started spreading the liquid around the pancakes with her fork. "You look exhausted."

"Well, I did stay out longer than I thought I would."

Belle cut a piece of her pancake and raised it to her mouth. She paused from taking a bite and locked eyes with Ruby. Even exhausted, her friend was still the most beautiful woman in the room. She cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Where did you go?" she asked, finally taking a bite of her food.

"To that new tavern down the street." She tilted her head to the side. "You know the guy who runs it, right? I think his name is LeFa..."

"LeFou." Belle corrected, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know him. He is friends with someone I'd rather not remember." She took another bite.

Ruby smirked. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Belle shook her head, placing her hand in front of her mouth. It was rude to talk with food in your mouth, but she had to clarify who the person was. "Not exactly. Someone my father thought I should be with." She placed her fork down for a moment. She would much rather talk to her friend then eat. "Just another thing that I was told to do instead of asked."

The waitress frowned slightly. Belle not being allowed to make her own decisions in their old land always bothered her. That's why she made sure every time they hung out, no matter what they did, she asked Belle's opinion before settling on a plan. It was nice not having all the responsibility on her shoulders. And Belle enjoyed being able to choose. Whatever brought that perfect smile to Belle's lips, made Ruby happy. She loved when she smiled.

"So, what made you decide to go there?" Belle inquired, grabbing her ice tea and taking a sip.

Ruby hesitated for a moment. She ran a hand through her hair. "Well, um..." She swallowed lightly. Her eyes shifted from Belle to the table to the ceiling then back to Belle. She squinted slightly. "Remember when Leroy said he had someone he wanted me to meet?"

Belle stopped drinking. Her stomach started to twist at the reminder of Leroy trying to set Ruby up on a blind date. When he first mentioned it, Belle protested on Ruby's behalf causing some confusion with the waitress. She made sure to tell Leroy they had plans, when they really didn't. Belle's excuse was that if he was doing the set up, it was safe to say the person probably had a horrible personality. Then, she would create plans so Ruby wouldn't be stuck doing nothing on a night she could have done something.

Her cheeks puffed out as the liquid filled her mouth. She swallowed hard, placing her glass slowly back down on the table. "You, uh..." She felt the lump in her throat close off her air. She cleared her throat trying to regain control of her speech. "You went out with her?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but no words came out. The room suddenly turned very warm. She couldn't understand why it was so hard to talk to Belle about girls she met. Belle was her best friend. She should be able to tell her anything. But the look on Belle's face whenever she talked about a date, made her feel guilty.

"Well, Leroy ... he caught me leaving after I closed the Diner," she explained. She played nervously with her hands. "And ... uh ... he noticed I was heading to the Inn and asked me if I wanted to go for a drink…" She opened her hands, her fingers spreading as she talked. "So I did, and she was..." She pressed her lips together. "...There."

"Oh…" was all that Belle could manage to say.

She never understood why this bothered her so much. Ruby going on dates, that is. She was single. She was beautiful. She was amazing. Why shouldn't someone get the pleasure of experiencing all that she was? What right did Belle have to horde it all to herself? They were just friends, after all. There were no romantic feelings. No real attraction. Belle wondered who exactly she was trying to convince when she thought things like that.

She looked down at her plate, pushing it away. "D-did you like her?" She looked up, catching Ruby's hazel eyes staring intently at her. She found herself lost in them for a moment.

Ruby broke their gaze as she leaned back in the booth. "Um, she was okay. I mean, she was cool but, she wasn't…" She stopped, realizing she was about to say too much.

Belle raised a curious eyebrow. "Wasn't what?"

Ruby sighed heavily. She might as well say it. Eventually, it would slip out. She leaned forward, her hands pressing into the cool table. She was about to admit something she had been hiding for so long. The thought of her friend's reaction made her sweat. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, Ruby," a seductive voice greeted as both women turned their attention to it.

Belle stared at the woman hovering over Ruby. She was exotic and beautiful. Her skin was naturally tanned, flawless. Her hair was dark, almost black, which caused her bright green eyes to stand out. Her smile was perfect. Not as perfect as Ruby's, of course, but close enough. The skirt she wore flowed down to her ankles and her top came off the shoulder. If Belle didn't know any better, she would have though she was a gypsy passing through town.

Ruby's face slacked. She pressed her elbow into the table, resting her hand on the back of her neck to hold her head up. If she didn't, her forehead would have smacked the table in disbelief of what was happening. "Esmeralda…" she replied, slowly. "Uh… hey…"

The woman released a tiny laugh. "I told you to call me Esi, remember?" she said, reaching out to touch Ruby's chin. She grinned. "You didn't have a problem remembering last night."

Belle felt her teeth clench. Her heart thumped hard and loud in her chest. She thought it was about to jump out and land on the table between the three of them. She could feel the heat rising up her neck, burning as it coursed through her body. She touched her forehead, thinking maybe she was coming down with something suddenly, but her head felt cool. It was her face, her neck, her insides that were burning.

Ruby laughed nervously as she straightened up. She held her hand out toward Belle. "Uh, Esmer ... Esi ... This is Belle," she introduced.

The woman turned to Belle, a huge smile covering her lips. "Oh, so you're Belle," she greeted, holding her hand out. "I've heard so much about you."

Belle forced a smile. She took the woman's hand and shook it slowly. "Well, that's nice to hear. We were actually just talking about you," she replied, giving Ruby a sideways glance causing the woman to duck her head.

The woman's smile turned to a little smirk. "Really?" She turned her attention to Ruby. "I'd love to know what was being said." Their eyes locked for a moment, and the waitress gave a small smile.

Belle couldn't take the heat filling her any longer. She pressed her hands into the table. "You know what? I have to go," she said, breaking the stare between the two.

They turned to her. Ruby frowned. "You're leaving?"

Belle nodded, clearing her throat. "Yes ... I – uh … I have lot of work to do."

Ruby drew her brow together, raising an eyebrow. "It's Sunday."

"Yeah ... well…" Belle stood, quickly. She shrugged, her hands slapping against her side. "What better day to get some boring cataloging done, right?"

"Oh … okay..." Ruby replied, her tone low and confused. She watched as Belle put on her coat. She could see the distress on Belle's face and this saddened her. "I'll come see you later?"

Belle shook her head. "You don't have too." Her eyes remained focused on the floor. She couldn't look at either of them.

Ruby felt like someone punched her in the stomach due to Belle's tone. Her expression saddened. "I want to."

"Fine … whatever you'd like." She glanced at Esmeralda. "It was nice meeting you." She looked at Ruby one last time, ignoring the puppy dog expression that tugged at her heart. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words escaped. She bit her lip, lowered her head and walked out of the Diner.

Ruby watched her leave as Esmeralda slid into the booth in front of her. "So..." the woman began as Ruby slowly turned her attention to her. The woman's smile brightened her face as she looked deeply into the waitress' eyes. "What were you saying about me?"

Ruby pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, glancing back at the window. She watched as Belle hurried across the street to the library. She sighed, running her hand through her hair as she returned her attention to the woman sitting in the spot of the one who held her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle hurried into the library, closing the door behind her. She exhaled heavily and pressed her forehead against the wood door. Her head was spinning; she was burning up. The tears were forming behind her blue eyes, and she fought to stop them from falling. _What is the matter with me? _she thought. Her question to herself was completely rhetorical. She knew what was wrong.

She was jealous.

Belle muttered a curse to herself as she turned and slid down the wood frame. She sat on the floor, her knees bent to her chest, her hands placed over her face. For so long she had fought these feelings for Ruby because she didn't understand them. She brushed it off, telling herself she just cared for Ruby as a friend. That was all. Now this woman comes along and …

"UGH!" Belle grunted as she raised herself to her feet.

She wiped under her eyes, making sure to erase the sign of any tears that had fallen. She inhaled then exhaled deeply. She had to calm down. She honestly had no right to be jealous. She wasn't in a relationship with Ruby. Hell, Ruby didn't even know that Belle might have had feelings for her. Belle wasn't even sure of it herself until Esmeralda walked through the door.

She made a disgusted face as she stomped over to her office. _Esmeralda. What kind of name was that? And what was she wearing? Does she think she's some type of Gypsy palm reader? Some fortune teller who found Ruby in a crystal ball and hunted her down because she found her beauty irresistible?_

She slammed her hand down on her desk, realizing she was overreacting. Jealousy was a powerful emotion. One she had only read about in books. She had never experienced it until now. But her books were right. Jealousy makes you crazy. Creating scenarios and drama in your mind that don't actually exist or may never exist.

Belle drew in another quick breath, shaking her head to clear it. She began shifting items on her desk. She had to focus on something other than Ruby and Esmeralda. The way the woman looked at her, smiled at her. The soft, adorable little smile Ruby gave her in return. The image flashed in Belle's mind, and she growled, tossing a book across the room.

"Hey! Easy now!" Ruby teased as she stepped back so the object didn't hit her. Belle's attention snapped to her. The waitress entered slowly, carrying an ice tea and a to-go bag. She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you okay?"

Belle returned her attention to her task. "I'm fine," she replied flatly. She began sorting through the papers on her desk. "What are you doing here?"

Ruby stopped the smile that was about to form. She had never seen Belle angry. She had to admit, it made her accent even sexier than it already was. "I boxed up your breakfast." She cautiously stepped forward, placing the items on the desk. "It's still warm if you're hungry."

The librarian glanced at her. "Thank you." She refused to look Ruby in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm extremely busy…"

"Practicing your book tossing?" she joked as Belle finally raised her eyes to look at her. She took a step back at the darkness of the blue. Belle was really angry, but about what? "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Belle gathered her items in her arms. "I don't want to talk about it." She pushed passed Ruby and walked into the library.

Ruby furrowed her brow and followed behind her. "Belle, come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

The brunette kept her books clutched to her chest. "Shouldn't you get back to the Diner? I'm sure Esmeralda is waiting for you."

Her head tilted at Belle's ending statement. "She went back to work…" Her brow drew closer together. "Is that what's bothering you? I swear, Belle, I didn't know she was going to stop by..."

Belle shook her head, laughing lightly for no apparent reason. She was definitely going crazy. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Ruby." She turned to finally face her friend. "She's pretty. ... I don't blame you for being interested..."

Ruby crossed her arms against her chest, the confused expression growing across her face. "Who said I was interested?"

Belle rolled her eyes and huffed. "I saw the way you smiled at her."

It was Ruby's turn to laugh. It came out harder than she had expected. "I smile at everyone."

"Well…" Belle pouted. "Just another reason for me not to feel special then..."

She made a face at her own words. _What was that?!_

Ruby huffed in disbelief. "I don't even know what you mean by that." She held her hands up. "Look, obviously, you're really pissed off about something, and I don't know what. ... So when you feel like talking again..." She lowered her hands and shrugged. "You know where to find me." She started walking toward the door.

"With Esmeralda, I'm sure…" Belle said before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, immediately regretting it.

Ruby paused with her hand on the doorknob. She went to respond but stopped herself. She simply shook her head and exited the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the last few days, Belle tried her best to avoid Ruby. She would hide in the library or pretend she was busy sorting out new books. Ruby didn't let the excuses slide. She would stop by to bring her lunch or just say hello. When she did, Belle would relax and try to enjoy the time she had with her friend. Then Ruby's phone would go off, and she would be completely engrossed in some text message conversation. Belle would last for exactly three seconds before the snotty remarks and snide comments escaped her lips, causing Ruby to throw her hands up in frustration and leave.

Belle stared out of the window of her apartment. She found staying in her room would keep her from dealing with the jealous rage that would not go away. She felt like she was losing her mind, and it was slowly tearing her apart. She rested her chin on her hands as she watched the people of Storybrooke enter and leave the Diner. She frowned because the one person she hadn't seen leave or enter was Ruby.

"Belle?" someone called up the stairs.

She raised her head and looked toward her bedroom door. "Emma?" she inquired, moving away from the window.

"Yeah … can I come up?"

Belle stood, closing the window and pulling the curtains shut. "Um, sure." She glanced around the room making sure everything was presentable. She quickly turned on her television and sat down on the bed. She didn't want anyone to know she had been staring longingly out of her window all day.

Emma reached the top of the stairs and crossed the tiny hallway to Belle's room. She peeked her head around the corner of the door and smiled. "Hey," she greeted, resting her hand on the frame. She raised her finger, pointing toward the brunette. "Can I?"

Belle shook her head, motioning for her to enter. "Of course, come in. Please."

The Sheriff walked further into the room, the heels of her boots clicking against the wood floor with every small step. Her hands were tucked into her pockets. Belle turned off the television so she could give the woman her full attention. When Emma reached the edge of the bed, she patted the mattress to offer her a seat. Emma smiled, removing her hands from her pockets and sat down.

Belle folded her hands in front of her. "This is unexpected," she noted, looking at Emma curiously. "What brings you here?"

Emma pressed her lips together for a second before responding. "Ruby..." she replied, turning to fully face Belle. The librarian looked surprised by her admission. "She asked me to come and check on you. She said every time she tries, you end up fighting."

Belle looked down at her hands which she was unconsciously playing with. "Not every time…" she muttered, watching as her fingers intertwined themselves.

The blonde tilted her head slightly. She reached out, touching Belle's hand to get her attention. Belle raised her blue eyes to meet Emma's. "Talk to me," Emma requested as Belle shook her head. She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because Ruby cannot know…"

Emma gave her a small crooked smile. "I won't say anything." She nudged her. "I'll keep it between us."

Belle looked at her unsure. "She'll ask what we talked about." She shifted on the bed, crossing her legs so she was sitting Indian style. "She sent you here, after all."

Emma blew out a breath and waved her hand. "Don't worry. She just asked me to check on you." Her smile turned reassuring. "She doesn't have to know we actually talked."

The brunette hesitated for a moment. She bit the inside of her lip, her eyes shifting from the bed to Emma. "You promise?"

Emma held up her fingers in the Boy Scout salute. "I promise." She shifted herself so Belle had her full attention. The Sheriff patted the mattress and pointed at her. "Go."

Belle could feel the knots tying in her stomach. This would be the first time she talked about what she was feeling. She didn't know where to begin. There was so much to tell. She felt beads of nervous sweat building on the back of her neck. She exhaled heavily, bringing her hands to cover her face. "I'm jealous..." she mumbled incoherently.

Emma squinted and shook her head. "Come again?" she requested, leaning in closer to Belle this time.

Belle removed her hands from her face. "I'm jealous..." she repeated, ashamed of her own admission. "I'm jealous of her relationship with Esmeralda…" She looked down at the bed and tugged at the comforter. She heard a small chuckle escape from Emma's lips. She raised her head, confused by what brought it on. "What?"

Emma covered her mouth. She cleared her throat to suppress the laughter. She waved her hand in front of herself. "You have zero reason to be jealous of Esmeralda."

Belle made a noise. "Have you _seen_ Esmeralda?" She slumped back against her headboard. "She's beautiful." She reached to the side and grabbed a pillow. She clutched it tightly. "You know, the other day, I walked by the Diner, and I saw her inside with Ruby. She was leaning over the counter, tracing her finger over Ruby's palm..." Her face started to get warm. She could feel the jealous rage building from the pit of her stomach. "She was smiling and laughing …" Her hands tightened around the pillow, twisting the fabric. "And Ruby was smiling and laughing …"

"Okay, release the pillow... It's an innocent victim in all this unnecessary rage." Emma took it from her and placed it down next to herself. She ran her hand through her long blonde hair, moving it from her face. "Belle, Ruby has gone on a few dates with Esmeralda…" She held up her hand defensively as Belle sat up straight about to speak. "But ... she's not really into her…" She squinted slightly. "If that makes any sense at all."

She crossed her arms against her chest. "I have no idea what you're trying to say." Belle stated, the snappiness she normally reserves for Ruby lacing her voice.

It was Emma's turn to cover her face with her hands. "Ruby is going to kill me..." she muttered as she raised her attention to Belle again. The woman was staring at her expectantly. The blonde blew out a breath and clapped her hands together. "Okay, Belle…" She paused. "Ruby … she…" She grumbled knowing she was about to say way too much.

Belle drew her brow together. She leaned in a bit. "She what, Emma?"

Emma closed her eyes. She growled, then opened her eyes to look at Belle again. "Ruby is in love with you, Belle," she admitted. "She always has been."

Belle's jaw slacked in surprise. She felt the jealous rage disappear as it was washed out by something greater. Joy. "She loves me…?" A small smile started to develop on her lips. "Really?"

Emma nodded. She clasped her hands in a pleading manner. "Pleaseee don't tell her I said anything."

"I won't ... I promise." Belle couldn't stop smiling. She reached out, holding Emma's hands in her own. "So she has no interest in Esmeralda?" Emma shook her head. The librarian released a tiny squeal causing Emma to flinch. "What should I do? Should I tell her how I feel? I mean ... what should I do?"

"First, you should apologize," Emma said, squeezing her hands. "Then just ... I don't know... take it slow. I think if you spring this on her, you might give her a heart attack."

Belle gave her a sideways glance. "So I should come up with a plan? Find the right moment to tell her?"

Emma nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

"Oh, Emma, thank you!" Belle gushed, throwing her arms around the Sheriff's neck. She squeezed her tightly. "You don't know how much better you made me feel."

Emma patted her back. "You're welcome," she responded as she gasped for air under the tight grip of a completely ecstatic Belle.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle checked her appearance in the mirror. She fixed her hair, pushing the bottom over her shoulders. She leaned in close, running her finger under her lip to check for any mistakes in her lipstick. When she was satisfied, she exhaled. Today she would talk to Ruby. She would apologize. Then, if she had the courage, she would tell her everything.

She took one final glance at herself and exited the library. When she was outside, she changed the sign on the door then turned to cross the street. She stopped when she saw Ruby walking out of the Diner. The waitress was holding the door open for someone and hadn't seen Belle standing across the way. Ruby smiled as Esmeralda walked out of the Diner. Belle felt her heart thump in her chest. She rushed back inside, suddenly not wanting to be seen. She raised herself up on her toes and watched the scene unfold through the tiny window.

Esmeralda stepped around Ruby as the waitress let the door close. They talked for a moment. Esmeralda moved closer, running her fingers down the collar of Ruby's shirt. Belle felt her teeth clench at their closeness. Her stomach turned. She could feel everything she'd ever eaten trying to make its way to the top of her throat. The woman stepped closer, and Belle could have sworn she saw Ruby take a small step back. Ruby ran her hand through her hair, nervously laughing at something Esmeralda said. And then, it happened.

Esmeralda kissed her.

Belle felt like she had been punched. She placed her hand over her stomach and doubled over. This was it. She was going to throw up. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, closing her eyes to make the image disappear, but it kept flashing in her mind's eye. She did her best to regain composure as she slowly raised herself to look back outside. Esmeralda was gone, and Ruby was still standing outside. She was holding open the door to the diner, but she wasn't watching Esmeralda as she descended down the street.

She was staring toward the library.

Belle rested her hands against the door. She stared back, wondering if Ruby could feel her eyes on her. Ruby's hazel eyes remained focused on the library as she allowed the Diner door to slip from her hand and close. She pressed her lips together as if she was thinking of something. Her expression was sad and she played with her hands. Then she took a step forward but suddenly stopped.

Belle felt the sickness lift. Esmeralda kissed her, but it didn't matter. Ruby wanted to see her. She wasn't watching the woman leave like most people would after a kiss good-bye. She was staring across the street, debating on coming to see her. Belle silently pleaded for Ruby to come over. When Granny came outside and motioned for Ruby to come inside, she frowned. Ruby looked at Granny and nodded. But before she went back in, she glanced across the street again. Belle could see her expression sadden as she turned and went inside.

She turned against the door after Ruby was gone. Esmeralda was trying. That meaningless kiss she planted on Ruby was proof of that. Belle had to see her now. She had to talk to her and apologize for her attitude. She was not going to give up on what they could have without a fight even though she knew she had an advantage. Ruby loved her. And she loved Ruby.

Belle steadied herself as she pulled open the door to the Diner. She watched as Ruby's attention turned toward the door. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as Ruby smiled widely for her. Then the feeling disappeared when Ruby's smile quickly faded. It amazed her how the waitress could go from a happy expression to a puppy that was just told to go away. She motioned her finger for Ruby to come to her, but the waitress shook her head and mouthed that she was busy.

_I guess this is her way of being stubborn_, Belle thought as she shrugged and walked to a booth. She sat down, folding her hands in front of her. She would wait patiently until Ruby came to take her order. They were going to talk whether Ruby liked it or not.

Ruby sighed and walked over to Belle. She rested her hand on the back of the seat and stared down at her. She tried to keep her expression blank, but Belle could see the twinkle in her beautiful hazel eyes. She was happy to see Belle no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "The usual?" she asked, trying to keep her tone flat.

"Ruby, please sit for a moment," Belle requested. "We need to talk."

Ruby remained standing. "After what you said to me the last time I came to see you, I think we've talked enough." She crossed her arms against her chest.

Belle looked at her earnestly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry for everything I said about…" She waved her hand. "Whatever is going on between you and Esmeralda." She bit her lip. "I've ... I've been having a rough time and I took it out on you." She looked deeply into Ruby's eyes. "I'm truly sorry."

Ruby's resolve softened. She slowly slid into the seat across from Belle. "You've been a real ass," she noted, a small smile crossing her lips.

Belle nodded. "I know."

Ruby tilted her head, concern covering her features. She rested her hands on the table top. "Do you want to talk about what's going on?"

She looked down at the table, shaking her head. "No, not here." She raised her eyes to Ruby again. "How about you come over tonight? We can have a movie night or just talk…" She reached across the table, taking Ruby's hands in her own. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Ruby squeezed her hands gently. She flashed Belle a sheepish look. "But I can't tonight. I…" She sighed. "I'm supposed to meet Esmeralda after work at the Tavern."

"Oh..." Belle responded, sadly. "Okay..."

She went to remove her hands from Ruby's grasp, but the darker-haired woman would not release her. She leaned forward slightly, capturing the librarian's full attention. "But I'm off tomorrow," she said, smiling again. "How about we hang out all day? Just me and you." Her smile widened. "How does that sound?"

Belle smiled back. "It sounds perfect."

"Good. It's settled then." Ruby turned at the sound of her name being called and Granny waving frantically to her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Belle. "I have to get back to work. Do you want your usual?"

Belle shook her head. "No, I'm actually not hungry. I just wanted to see you."

Ruby touched her hands again. "I'm glad you did." She stood from the booth. Her fingers brushing against Belle's hand as she winked at her and walked away.

Belle stood from the booth, watching Ruby as she picked up an order and delivered it to a table. Tomorrow felt so far away. She wanted to tell her now. _Patience, Belle_, she told herself. _This will all fall into place. You have not lost this fight_.

She turned to leave the Diner and ran smack into someone coming in. The impact caused her to stumble back slightly as the person reached out to steady her. "Oh man, I'm so sorr … Belle?"

Belle looked at the person. Her eyes widened. "LeFou?"

He smiled brightly. "HEY!" he shouted, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" He stepped back and looked at her. "Have you seen Gaston?"

Belle made a disgusted face. "No, absolutely not. Is he in Storybrooke?"

The man's face saddened. "I've been searching for him since the curse broke, but nothing." He shrugged. "I don't even know if he's here."

"Well, you should be happy." She touched his shoulder. "He wasn't very kind to you."

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right." He shrugged. "He was the only friend I really had though." He waved his hand. "Anyway, I don't know if you heard, but I own the Tavern down the street."

She glanced over her shoulder at Ruby, who was chatting with one of the patrons. "I've heard," she replied, turning her attention back to him. "I hear it's a very popular hangout."

He smiled proudly. "Yeah, you should come out tonight. We can catch up." He touched her arm. "Consider all your drinks on me."

She shook her head slowly. "Oh, no, LeFou … I don't dri..." Her words were cut short by Esmeralda entering the Diner again.

She flashed Belle a fake little smile and made a b-line to Ruby. Belle's eyes followed her. Ruby looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of the dark-haired woman. She stiffened as Esmeralda wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, her lips brushing against Ruby's cheek. Belle felt her jaw clench and twitch, the burning sensation making its way into her face.

She turned her attention back to LeFou quickly. "You know what? I would love to."

"Really? That's great!" He hugged her and then looked into her eyes. "I'll reserve a spot at the bar for you."

"That sounds amazing. Thank you."

He hugged her one more time and walked away. Belle turned and watched as Esmeralda made herself comfortable at the counter. This woman was pulling out all the stops. Her eyes following every move Ruby made. Her little flirtatious grin when Ruby brought her a drink. The way she touched the waitress every chance she had. She thought she was winning, but she was wrong.

Tonight, Belle would show her who Ruby truly wanted to be with. No matter what it took, Esmeralda would be leaving the Tavern alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle had arrived at the Tavern earlier than expected. Her eagerness had taken over. She didn't have a solid plan for getting Ruby to leave with her. Everything she thought of doing just did not sit well with her. So she decided to put on her blue dress and do her best to draw the woman's attention away from Esmeralda.

She sat at the bar waiting patiently for LeFou to bring her a drink. She wasn't much of a drinker. In fact, she could count on one hand how many drinks she'd had in her lifetime. Two of them were from the night she decided to go on a quest in their old land. After that, she decided maybe drinking wasn't the right thing for her. But tonight, maybe having one or two would help calm the nervousness.

"Here you go." LeFou placed the clear glass filled with light brown liquid in front of her. He smiled proudly. "It's called a Long Island Ice Tea."

"Ice tea?" Belle lifted the glass, inspecting it. She shrugged. "I do enjoy ice tea." She held the glass toward him. "Cheers." She brought the glass to her lips.

"Wait, Belle!" he warned, but it was too late.

She chugged the drink, making a face when the liquor burned her throat. She placed the glass back down. "That is not ice tea!"

He chuckled, removing the glass from the table. "I tried to warn you." He held the glass up to her. "Would you like another?"

Her face was still scrunched trying to process the last one. She waved her hand in front of her. "No I think…"

"Belle? What are you doing here?"

Belle turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She felt her breath catch at the sight of Ruby. She was wearing jeans and her favorite flannel shirt with a white tank underneath. It was simple, but Belle thought she looked gorgeous. She stared down at Belle, her face a mix of curiosity and concern.

"LeFou invited me," she explained, holding her hand out toward him. "So I thought ... maybe instead of just sitting in the library alone ... I'd come see what all the fuss was about." She pressed her teeth into her lower lip. She felt bad telling Ruby only half of the truth, but at least she wasn't completely lying.

Ruby stared at her for a moment as if she didn't fully believe her. Her eyes shifted on the glass in LeFou's hand. She pointed at it. "Are you drinking? You don't drink."

Belle flashed her a strange look. "I had one." She could see the concern on Ruby's face. She smiled reassuringly and touched her friend's arm. "I'll be fine, Ruby."

Ruby took a step closer. "Yeah, I know, but you said it yourself that you've been having a rough time." She touched Belle's shoulder. "I just don't want you to drink too…" Her sentence was silenced by Esmeralda wrapping her hands around her arm. She closed her eyes and bowed her head at the woman's timing.

"Come on, I found us a table," she said, a wicked grin playing on her lips. She glanced at Belle. "Oh, hey. Didn't expect to see you here." Her smile toward Belle was completely forced.

Belle faked a smile in her direction. "Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose."

Esmeralda's head tilted to the side as her fake smile spread further across her lips. Belle watched as her hands slipped from around Ruby's arm to her hand. The librarian clenched her hand on the bar in an attempt to remain calm. The dark-haired woman attempted to intertwine their fingers, but Ruby quickly placed her hand in her front pocket. Esmeralda pouted at the action and Belle smiled inwardly.

Ruby used her free hand to scratch the back of her neck. "Um, I guess we should go sit and then…" Her eyes locked with Belle's. "If you need me…" She motioned her head in the direction she was going.

Belle smiled, silently accepting her offer. Her eyes narrowed as Esmeralda looped her arm around Ruby's. She started to leave, tugging Ruby along with her. Belle watched as Ruby made her way through the crowd constantly looking back at her friend. Then she disappeared among the mass of people.

Belle turned her attention to LeFou once again. "Another, please," she requested, placing her hands on the bar.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She glanced back as the crowd seemed to separate. She could see Ruby sitting at a high top table with Esmeralda. The woman was trying desperately to keep Ruby focused solely on her. When Belle caught the waitress' stare, Esmeralda placed her hand on her chin, bringing her attention back to her.

Belle grinned and looked at LeFou. "I'm positive."

* * *

She didn't know exactly how much time had passed. But she knew one thing for sure: she was intoxicated. Highly. She could tell by the way her laugh had gotten louder. How she was having random conversations with residents of Storybrooke she had never met before. She hadn't passed the line of being completely incoherent, but she was getting there.

"Last one, Belle," LeFou stated, placing the drink down in front of her.

She pouted. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper, LeFou!" she slurred, taking a large sip from her drink.

"Yeah, LeFou!" Whale chimed in. "Let her drink if she wants!" He leered at her. "I'll make sure she gets home safely."

"I don't think so," Ruby growled, pushing herself between the doctor and her friend. She glared at him. He raised his hands and walked away. She turned her attention to Belle as the librarian took another huge drink. She placed her hands on the glass and pulled it away. "Okay, that's enough."

"Oh, come on, Ruby…." She pouted again. "It's just ice tea."

Ruby shook her head. She motioned for Belle to stand. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

Belle blew out a breath causing her lips to quiver. "Fine…" she responded, exasperated. She went to stand and stumbled forward, her arms wrapping around Ruby's neck. She laughed. "I fell."

Ruby rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Yes, you did, but I've got you."

She looked into Ruby's eyes. "You're always there when I need you." She began to stroke the back of the taller woman's neck. She felt her shiver at the contact and grinned. "No matter how badly I treat you."

Ruby absentmindedly wrapped her arms around Belle's waist. "You've never treated me badly."

She wrapped her arms tighter around Ruby's neck. "I've been an ass to you. Remember?"

Ruby went to respond when Esmeralda came stomping toward them. "What the hell is going on here?" she hissed.

Belle turned her head, but kept her arms around Ruby. "She's taking me home," she stated, smirking at Esmeralda. "Not you."

Ruby closed her eyes, muttering a small curse. Esmeralda grabbed her arm, breaking her hold on Belle. She turned Ruby around to face her. "I leave you for five minutes, and you're going home with her?"

"She's drunk, Esmeralda," Ruby explained as Belle slanted slightly. She instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist again to steady her. "She's my best friend. I'm not going to let her walk home alone."

Esmeralda crossed her arms against her chest. She stood strongly in front of Ruby. "If you leave here with her, don't bother calling me."

Ruby shook her head and wrapped Belle's arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Belle. Let's get you home."

* * *

Ruby walked Belle into the library. She did her best to steady herself under the almost dead weight of the other woman. She held Belle's arm securely around her neck as they walked together. "Almost there," she said, walking up the stairs to her room.

Belle smiled at her friend. "You're so pretty, Ruby," she gushed as she sloppily petted the side of Ruby's face.

Ruby stifled a laugh. "Thank you ... You're not so bad yourself." She removed Belle's arm from around her shoulders and placed her in front of her bed. "Okay..." She placed Belle down on the mattress. Her quick reflexes came in handy as she grabbed Belle's arm before she fell back on the bed. She sat her up straight. "Do you just want to sleep in your clothes?"

Belle thought as she let Ruby's words run through her brain. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering to undress me?" She laughed at her own joke rather obnoxiously.

Ruby paused. She had to remind herself that the librarian was drunk and anything she said should be taken with a grain of salt. She shook her head and chuckled. "You need to sleep this off." She touched Belle's chin. "I'm going to go. I'll come and check on you in the morning."

She was about to leave when Belle grabbed the front of her shirt. She tugged Ruby closer, causing the woman to stumble forward. Her hands landed flat on the mattress, allowing her to hover over the librarian. Their faces were just inches from one another's. Ruby swallowed, trying to remove the dryness that had suddenly come on from being this close to Belle.

"Please don't leave me," Belle requested, staring into her eyes. "Stay."

Ruby attempted to move back, but Belle's grip tightened. She sighed. "Okay..." she agreed, finally being released. She straightened herself. "I'll stay."

Belle smiled. Even drunk, her smile was the most adorable thing Ruby had ever witnessed. She sat down on the bed next to her. Belle scooted closer, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. She froze in place as the librarian turned her head, wrapping her arm around Ruby. Belle nuzzled against her neck, her lips brushing against it as she made herself more comfortable. Ruby's eyes closed instantly at the contact and she felt her own body shiver.

"You smell good…" Belle mumbled, her grip around Ruby's midsection tightening.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She was trying her hardest to get her mind to focus on something other than the urges rising up inside of her. Belle being this close, feeling her breath against her neck as she spoke, was driving her insane. "Th – thank you..." she managed finally. She smirked. "I actually showered this week." She hoped her joke would lighten the feeling of sexual tension building.

Belle did not respond.

Ruby was suddenly confused. Normally, Belle would at least extend her the courtesy of a laugh when she said something ridiculous, especially in the condition she was in. "Belle?" she questioned, her eyes cutting to the side to try and see her.

And that's when she heard the light snore coming from the woman resting on her shoulder.

She shook her head lightly, huffing a small laugh. "You would pass out in the most uncomfortable position, wouldn't you?" she said as she carefully removed Belle's arm from around her stomach and laid the sleeping woman down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord, help me…." Belle groaned.

There was an annoying pounding sensation over her right eye. She remembered reading about this feeling – the after-effect of drowning yourself in an overabundance of alcohol. Just another reason as to why she always chose not to drink.

The dreaded hangover.

She lay on her side, refusing to lift her head or open her eyes. She knew doing either action would just add to the pain. Her closed eyes tightened at the feeling of heat coming from her window. She knew the tiny bit of light shining through the curtain was her enemy.

She attempted to shift her position but stopped due to the weight of something draped over her waist. Her mind raced as she struggled to remember who or what exactly it could be. Then it came to her. She slowly turned onto her other side, doing her best not cause too much movement of the bed. She took a deep, calming breath and opened her eyes.

She was now lying face to face with a still sound asleep Ruby.

Belle's eyes danced over her perfect features as the events from the previous night replayed themselves. The comment about undressing her and pulling Ruby so close she could almost touch her lips with her own. The way her skin smelled when she nuzzled against her. The sweet taste of perfume when her lips "accidentally" brushed against her neck.

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks at her drunken plea to get Ruby to stay. But it worked. She couldn't deny that. She stared at her a moment longer before raising her hand to touch the sleeping woman's face. She quickly pulled her hand back when Ruby started to stir.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, confused by her surroundings for a brief moment. Her eyes connected with Belle's and she smiled. "Hey…" she greeted sleepily.

"Good morning," Belle replied, surprised by the roughness in her own voice. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for staying with me..."

Ruby raised herself up slightly. "No worries." She ran her hands over her face in an attempt to wake up. She turned her attention to Belle. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible…" Belle groaned as she turned on her back. She looked at Ruby from the corner of her eye. "Remind me to never drink again."

Ruby chuckled. "I tried to warn you."

Belle suddenly felt a twinge of guilt when another memory flashed in her mind. "I'm sorry I ruined your date."

Ruby flashed her a crooked grin. "It's okay." She gently brushed some hair away from Belle's forehead. "I think that ship has sailed anyway."

Belle remembered throwing the fact that Ruby was taking her home in Esmeralda's face. Even though she didn't like the woman, she didn't intend to be that rude. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's honestly not a big deal. She showed her true self last night. I'm much better off." She flashed another grin and stood from the bed.

Belle suddenly felt lonely with her sudden departure. "Where are you going?" She inquired, attempting to sit up. When her brain seemed to slip back into her skull, she closed one eye and lay back down.

Ruby frowned at the pain Belle was in. "I'm going to run home real quick and take a shower." She hopped on one foot as she tried to put her shoes back on. Her grin turned mischievous. "I want to make sure I smell as good as I did last night."

Belle's eyes narrowed. "Ha. Ha."

She walked over to the other side and sat down next to Belle. She stared down at her. "I'm also going to grab you some food." She unconsciously stroked Belle's cheek. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Belle stared up at her. Her heart was racing at the feel of Ruby's gentle touch. The woman was being overly affectionate this morning. It was probably because Belle was ill. Whatever the reason was, she was planning on taking full advantage of it.

"Try for sooner," Belle requested, placing her hand over Ruby's. "I still need to explain my ass-like behavior to you." She returned Ruby's playful grin.

Ruby stopped her soothing motion, but her hand remained on Belle's cheek. "You don't have t –"

"Yes, I do," Belle interrupted, her eyes firmly locked on Ruby's. "You need to know why I acted the way I did."

Ruby moved her hand away slowly. She rested her hand on the other side of Belle so she was slightly hovering over her. "Well, do you want to talk now?"

The librarian went to shake her head no, but the room shifted. She started to see spots and felt as if she might throw up. She closed her eyes, gripping Ruby's wrist to steady herself. After a few calming breaths, she opened her eyes and spoke. "No, I – I … think I should get my bearings together before I try and explain anything..."

Ruby reached out, stroking her hair sympathetically. "I understand."

Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Belle's forehead. Both women closed their eyes as the gentle kiss lingered. Belle didn't want the moment to end. She just wished it had been her lips instead. When Ruby slowly moved back, she did her best to hide her disappointment.

Ruby smiled softly, stroking Belle's cheek with her thumb. "I'll be back in an hour with something greasy for you to eat."

Belle suddenly felt nauseated. "No, no grease. Please."

Ruby laughed and stood. "Oddly enough, greasy food helps." She reached down, taking Belle's hand in her own. "I'll be back soon." She kissed the back of her hand, slowly released it, then exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long hot shower, Belle felt a little better. She wasn't one hundred percent, but the room had stopped spinning and the pounding behind her eye had ceased. The only pounding she felt now was her heart. It was so hard and so loud, she could have sworn someone outside could hear it. She played nervously with her hands as she paced the floor of her bedroom. Even though she knew Ruby loved her, this was still the most nerve racking feeling she'd ever experienced.

The bell to the library door dinged, and her head snapped in the direction of the stairs. She bit her lip, bouncing anxiously in place. This was it. She heard Ruby walking up the stairs and her stomach fluttered. She searched her room, trying to figure out a way to make herself look less tense. She sat on the bed, shifting her legs in a different sitting position. She muttered to herself when nothing satisfied her. She stood quickly and started smoothing out the comforter on the bed.

Ruby lightly rapped on the door frame. "Hey, I'm back," she announced as Belle quickly turned to her. She stepped further into the room, her brow twitched at the look on Belle's face. She placed the items she was carrying on the dresser. She stepped toward Belle. "You okay?"

Belle nodded several times. "I'm much better. Thank you." She placed her hand over her stomach in an attempt to relax the jittery feeling building inside.

Ruby couldn't overlook the strange expression on Belle's face. She stepped closer so she was standing directly in front of Belle. "You don't look okay." She placed her hands on her shoulders and guided her backwards toward her bed. "Sit. You look like you're about to pass out."

Belle obliged and sat down on her bed. She looked down at the wood floor for a moment. "Ruby, I need to tell you something," she stated, her voice almost impossible to hear.

Luckily, Ruby had wolf hearing so she was able to catch what was said. She stepped closer, dropping to her knees in front of Belle. She ducked her head slightly, trying to bring the brunette's attention to her. Belle lifted her head, her eyes locking instantly with Ruby's. The closeness was not making this any easier. She could feel herself starting to sweat. Her throat was going dry.

"You can tell me anything," Ruby assured her, a comforting smile formed on her lips.

Belle looked deeply into her eyes. She felt lost in them. She shook her head to regain her senses. When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She quickly put her hands over her face and released a frustrated growl. "This is ridiculous," she grunted into her hands. "You would think with everything Emma tol – "

She stopped herself suddenly realizing she was saying too much. Her hands remained over her face, but she could hear Ruby take in a sharp breath. There was no recovery from this. All she could do was go forward and confess her feelings to cover up her mistake.

Ruby's head cocked slightly as her eyes narrowed. "What did Emma tell you?" she inquired sternly.

Belle shook her head. "Nothing."

Ruby ran her hand through her hair. She could feel the nerves building inside herself. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. It wasn't the woman in front of her she wanted to hurt. "Belle. Tell me. Please."

Belle removed her hands from her face. She breathed in and out slowly, her eyes locked firmly on the floor. She played with hands before returning her attention to Ruby. "S – she told me…" She halted for a moment and looked down at the floor again. She felt Ruby's finger under her chin, raising her attention back to her. She felt her breath catch at the look on Ruby's face. It was a mixture of fear, worry, and anger. Her hands wrung together. "She told me you were in love with me..."

Ruby's eyes widened. Her jaw clenched. "I'm going to kill her," she growled. She looked away from Belle and attempted to stand.

Belle placed her hands on her shoulders holding her in place. "Ruby, no, it's okay." She moved her hands from the woman's shoulders to her face. She could feel her jaw twitching against her palm. "Calm down." She felt the twitching slow at her request. "Is it true? Do you really love me?"

Ruby tried to look away again, but Belle's hands kept her face firmly in place. She couldn't stop looking into Belle's eyes even if she wanted too. She pressed her lips together. Since Belle already knew how she felt, she might as well go ahead and tell her everything. Emma opened the door. She felt the only thing she could do now was walk through it.

She swallowed back the nerves. "Yes…" she admitted, feeling the weight lift from her chest. "I love you, Belle." She took Belle's hands, moving them from her face. She held them tightly in her own. "I've loved you since the day you ordered your third ice tea." She looked down at their hands. "If I thought I had any chance with you…" She raised her attention to Belle again. "The thing with Esmeralda would have never happened."

Belle felt the tears welding up behind her eyes. She smiled at Ruby's confession. There was only one thing for her to say. "Kiss me."

Ruby looked confused. "What?"

"I love you too, Ruby," she admitted, and it felt good. "I – I've been struggling with my feelings toward you for a while now. At first, I thought it was nothing. That I was just overwhelmed by our friendship." She pulled her a little closer. "Then Esmeralda popped up out of nowhere, and I experienced something I've never felt before. I saw her kiss you, and I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to d – "

Her sentence was cut short by Ruby's lips pressing against hers. Her hands instantly cupped the side of the waitresses face as their kiss deepened. Ruby pressed her hands into the mattress, lifting herself from the floor. Belle scooted back bringing Ruby with her. Ruby rested her body on top of Belle's as they kissed slowly, passionately. Then suddenly, Ruby pulled back. A confused look crossed Belle's face at the loss of contact.

Ruby smirked down at her. "So all that attitude you've been giving me…"

Belle's eyes narrowed, knowing where this was going. "I said I was sorry," she reminded.

"You were jealous," Ruby stated smugly. She laughed as Belle's eyes narrowed further. She touched the tip of her nose. "You were so jealous."

"Stop it..."

She pouted, mocking her. "Aww, that's so cute." She took her finger and moved Belle's hair away from her face. "Have you ever been jealous before?"

"No, I haven't." Belle tucked Ruby's hair behind her ear. "And I didn't like it."

Ruby snuggled her body closer, wrapping her arms underneath Belle's body. "Well, from now on, you have no worries." She smiled widely at the woman below her. "You will never have a reason to feel jealous ever again."

"I believe you, but you have to promise me something." She cupped Ruby's face with her hands. "This smile. This one right here. Is just for me." She traced her thumb over Ruby's bottom lip. The woman above her shivered at the touch, and the librarian smiled. "Not for everyone."

Ruby kissed her thumb. She looked deeply into her eyes, her own finger tracing a line down Belle's face. "I promise."

Belle's smile mirrored Ruby's. "I love you."

Ruby leaned closer, her lips just inches from Belle's. "I love you." She closed the space between them.

The anxiety faded. The jealousy was gone. They were finally together. Nothing else mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the door opening brought Belle out of her thoughts. She looked down at her book, realizing she hadn't made it very far. The sound of heels clicking on the wood floor caught her attention. She leaned her head back to see Ruby entering the office.

"Hello, darling," she greeted as Ruby walked over to her and kissed her. She closed the book and watched as Ruby pulled off her apron. "How was your day?"

Ruby exhaled heavily. "Hectic." She walked over to the couch, lifting Belle's legs and sat down. She laid her love's legs on her lap, resting her hand on her ankle. She pressed her head into the couch cushion, turning slightly to look at Belle. "How was yours?"

Belle made a face. "Uneventful." She raised the book. "I've been attempting to read this all day."

Ruby reached out, lifting the book so she could see the cover. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." She bounced her head from side to side. "Good book. The animated movie was good too." She rested her head against the cushion again, closing her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes flashed opened and she sat up. "Guess who stopped by the Diner today."

Belle raised a curious eyebrow. "Who?"

"You're supposed to guess," Ruby pouted jokingly.

"Ruby…" Belle responded, unamused.

"Okay, okay…" She gripped Belle's ankle in case her fiancé decided to kick her. "Esmeralda." She felt her leg jerk and held it tightly. "Don't..." she ordered, flashing Belle a mock stern look.

Belle's eyes narrowed. "What did she want?"

Ruby couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. "She heard we were engaged, and she just wanted to stop by and congratulate me."

Belle huffed. "Yeah, I bet."

"Baby, be nice..." Ruby moved the book from her hands and placed it on the floor. She moved closer so Belle was practically sitting on her lap. "I told you you would never have a reason to be jealous again. Besides, she's seeing someone. She has been for a while."

The librarian's eyebrow raised further. She crossed her arms against her chest. "Did you smile at her?"

Ruby laughed. "I did. Just like this." She clenched her teeth together, showing them all. She crossed her eyes, making a hideous face.

Belle laughed. "You're ridiculous," she stated, kissing her lightly.

"Yeah, but you love me."

Belle touched her face lightly. "That I do."

"Hey…" Ruby started, her tone becoming seductive as her hand traced its way up Belle's thigh. "Feel like taking a shower?"

"Well, I took one earlier so..." Belle paused as she noticed the glint in Ruby's eyes. She saw the seductive smirk spread. "Oh…" She bit her lip and moved closer. "One can never be too clean, I suppose."

Ruby grinned mischievously. "I'll race you upstairs," she purred as they both jumped off the couch and ran up to their room.

THE END


End file.
